Murder By Numbers
by ruz
Summary: *completed* Harry and Draco have planned and executed a perfect murder. No one suspected a thing, no one. Except for detective Percy Weasley, and he is determined to get the culprits no matter what. *slash*
1. Question

**Murdered By Numbers**   


  
  
_Harry, we have to stop this.   
  
Why?   
  
My father...if he knows, he's going to kill me.   
  
He won't, Draco. I won't let him._

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Please give way to the police, please give way."   
  
Percy Weasley squeezed through the crowd of students, making his way to the crime scene.   
  
"Good morning Sir."   
  
"Good morning, Percy. Lets go."   
  
Percy followed his officer, walking further into the forbidden forest. A strong smell of rotting meat and death hit him, as he treaded on the fallened leaves, careful not to destroy any evidence.   
  
"Over there."   
  
Percy nodded and walked towards the body lying under the tree. He took out his gloves and put them on. Crouching down, he lifted up the white cloth, and a pale face stared back at him, black wavy hair falling into soulless eyes.   
  
"Who is she?"   
  
"Lisa Turpin. Seventh year. Ravenclaw."   
  
"Who did this?"   
  
"That, is what you are going to find out."   
  
Percy looked at the corpse again and though he smelled a faint scent of cabbages. He pulled the white cloth over the body and his blood turned cold.   
  
"Don't worry, I'm going to find the bastard that killed you." 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
_Harry, are you sure they won't find out?   
  
They won't, Draco. They won't. They have nothing. 

  
  


_

*~*~* 

  
Percy slumped into his chair, staring blankly at the ceiling.   
  
There was nothing. Nothing at all. No fingerprints, no blood. Nothing. How was he going to catch the culprit?   
  
Percy sighed, burying his head into his hands. Suddenly, he heard a knock from the door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
Penelope Clearwater entered and Percy smiled.   
  
"The report is ready."   
  
"Thanks."   
  
"Good luck. Hope you'll find the killer." Penelope smiled as she closed the door.   
  
Percy looked at the report, his eyes scanning quickly through it.   
  
_Approx. Time of Death: 9.00 to 9.30 P.M, 26 March 1998   
Crime scene: The forbidden forest   
Cause of Death: Suffocation_   
  
Percy looked further.   
  
_Evidence found on corpse:   
1) A strand of blond hair 10.5 cm long   
2) A green silk thread_   
  
'Blond hair...there's so many blondes in the school! And the hair may not be the killers. It may be her friends's. No use.   
  
'Green silk...have to ask Pen to check out the manufacturer...'   
  
Percy closed the report, his right hand rubbing his tired eyes. After a while, he stood up and walked to the door, taking his cloak off the hanger. 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Miss Brocklehurst, do you know Lisa Turpin?"   
  
"Yes Sir. She's a Ravenclaw and is...was in the same year as I am. We were good friends."   
  
"Do you find anything amiss in her behavior recently?"   
  
"No...but she was sick on the day she was...she was killed."   
  
"Can you tell me the details? The time you saw her, when and where."   
  
"That day when I woke up, around 7:30 A.M, Lisa told me that she was sick and did not want to watch the quidditch match, then she returned to bed. After supper, when I came back to the room, she said she felt better and went to the library as usual, at around 9 P.M. That was the last time I saw her."   
  
"Do you recall any other incidents? Anything."   
  
"I don't know...but that night, she kept on waking up to drink from a bottle. She normally was a heavy-sleeper and I don't recall her having the bottle."   
  
"Thank you Miss Brocklehurst. And take this," Percy handed a hankerchief to her.   
  
"Don't cry. Your friend wouldn't have wanted you to be sad." 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
Percy went through everything said by the people he interviewed. It was no help at all. He was still at the same place where he started out at first. Frustrated, he buried his hands in his hair, staring at the patch of grass in-front of him. A pair of shoes suddenly came into view.   
  
"In trouble?"   
  
"Penelope? Why are you here?"   
  
Penelope smiled, tossing her long hair behind her shoulders.   
  
"You wanted the name of the manufacturer, didn't you?" 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Good afternoon, Mrs. Hopkins."   
  
"Good day, Sir and Madam. How can I help you?"   
  
"We believe you're the only shop in the world that produces such a kind of silk, right?"   
  
Penelope handed the thread of silk to the shopkeeper and she studied it carefully.   
  
"Yes, I made this silk myself."   
  
"Mrs. Hopkins, we believe that whomever that bought this silk from you is connected to a murder. We hope that you'll help us by listing out all the people that bought such an item from you."   
  
"Hold on for a moment, I'll need to check the account book." 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Sorry, Professor Snape. Can we talk to Mr. Malfoy for a while?"   
  
Severus Snape glared at the two polices for a while before giving Draco permission to go out.   
  
"What do you want?" Draco asked.   
  
"We'll like to ask you where you were on 26 March, from 9 P.M onwards."   
  
"Why are you asking me this question?"   
  
"Just answer them." Percy glared at Draco.   
  
"I was in the Slytherin common room with my friends."   
  
"Who were the people present?" Penelope asked.   
  
"Blaise, Pansy, Vincent, Gregory."   
  
"When did the party end?"   
  
"Around midnight."   
  
"Were you there the whole time?"   
  
"No. I went to the kitchen to get some drinks at around 9 P.M. I came back at around 9.30 P.M. I went out again at around 10 P.M to return the cups and came about 15 minutes later."   
  
"Mr. Malfoy, do you recognize this cloak?" Percy asked, handing a picture of a cloak to Draco.   
  
"Yes. I bought it a few months ago for my father. A Christmas present."   
  
"Your father?"   
  
Percy turned around to look at Penelope, who was also staring back at him.   
  
"Was your father in Hogwarts?"   
  
"Yes. He stayed in Hogwarts from 25 to 26 March."   
  
"And for?"   
  
"He came to visit Professor Snape, a family friend, and to watch the quidditch match."   
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy. We'll contact you if we need any more help."   
  
"You are welcome." 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
_Harry, they came to me today.   
  
Did they ask you about the cloak?   
  
They did.   
  
Good. Everything's according to plan._

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"What he said was true. All the people said that he was with them except from 9 to 9.30 P.M. and from 10 to 10.15 P.M. They were celebrating Slytherin's win over Hufflepuff. The house-elves also said that they saw him in the kitchen and gave him the drinks."   
  
"But he didn't have any witness when he was walking back."   
  
"It's impossible, Percy. That'll only leave him 15 minutes. Even 30 minutes wouldn't be enough for him to kill and carry the body to the forbidden forest."   
  
"What about the cloak? Did he have it?" Percy asked.   
  
"No. I've searched through his room. He doesn't have the cloak."   
  
Percy sighed, nursing his hands around the cup of hot coffee that Penelope bought for him.   
  
"Percy, why do you think that it's Draco Malfoy?"   
  
"I don't know. I just don't trust that kid."   
  
"I don't think Draco Malfoy did it. I think it's Lucius Malfoy. He didn't have any witness during the murder period and a thread from his cloak was found."   
  
"Lucius Malfoy didn't have any reason to kill the Lisa Turpin."   
  
"Oh yes, he did. I just interrogated Padma Patil, another Ravenclaw. She told me that Lisa Turpin knocked into Lucius Malfoy after supper, on 25 March. She also said that Malfoy wore the same cloak for both days."   
  
"He killed her because she knocked into him?"   
  
"Wait...I'm not finished. Lisa Turpin later wanted to tell her something, and mumbled about Lucius Malfoy and a mark, but she didn't finish it. Padma said that Lisa looked very frightened then. Maybe she saw the dark mark..."   
  
"Though I'm quite sure Malfoy already sold himself to You-Know-Who, I'm still not convinced that he killed Lisa Turpin. Why can't he use a memory charm? And Lucius Malfoy wouldn't kill using his hands. That's too muggle-like. He'll use magic. Like the killing curse."   
  
"Well, I'm going to get a warrant to interrogate him now. Want to come along?"   
  
"No...I think I'll keep a closer look on junior Malfoy." 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
_Draco, did you tell him?   
  
I told him already.   
  
Perfect._

  
  


*~*~* 

  
Percy walked down the corridor, recalling the crime scene. The ground was dry, and there was a heavy stench of rotten meat. He had took a look at the body, hollow eyes staring back at him...and there was a faint scent of cabbages.   
  
Cabbages...cabbages! That's it! It must be in some ways connected to the murderer. Percy ran through all the available sources of cabbages. The kitchen and Hagrid.   
  
When Percy went to the kitchen, the house-elves told him that nobody asked for any cabbages and kept on pushing food to him. After he finally managed to escape the house-elves, he went to Hagrid's hut. 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Oh, 'ello Percy. Com'on in!"   
  
Percy wented into the warm, cosy hut and sat down on the huge armchair.   
  
"Hagrid, did you plant any cabbages?"   
  
"Nah, stopped since a few weeks ago. All those stupid leeches ate up ever'thing! Nothin' can kill them, even Harry can't!   
  
"Harry?"   
  
"Yah, good boy. Tried to help me get rid of them. If ya wanna get some cabbages, go look for Severus! He has some for his potions."   
  
"Professor Snape?" 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Professor Snape, I understand that you have some cabbages with you."   
  
"They are all used up."   
  
"Sir, where were you during 26 March, from 9 to 9.30 P.M?"   
  
"I was in Dumbledore's office. Go straight to the point boy, don't waste my time."   
  
"Erm...nothing. Thank you Professor."   
  
When Percy was about to leave, Snape gave him a small scroll of parchment.   
  
"Take this to Argus and tell him to restock these ingredients. He didn't get enough the last time."   
  
As Percy walked out of Snape's office, he read the names on the list. 'Lacewing flies, powdered bicorn horn, boomslang skin, fluxweed'. Coincidently, these items were also the ingredients for the Polyjuice potion. And...and the Polyjuice potion smelled like cabbages! That's it! The killer used Polyjuice, but for what? Percy looked at the list again. The only ingredients that were missing were leeches and knotgrass.   
  
'Wait a minute...leeches? Harry helped Hagrid get rid of the leeches...'   
  
Immediately, Percy ran to the Gryffindor tower. 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Harry, I need to talk to you for a moment!" Percy shouted.   
  
Harry quickly told the rest of the quidditch players to continue practicing, before flying down to see Percy.   
  
"Sorry for interrupting your practice, Harry. I need to ask you some questions."   
  
"What is it?"   
  
"You helped Hagrid get rid of the leeches, did you?"   
  
"Yes..."   
  
"Did you use it to make the Polyjuice Potion?"   
  
"Yes. I made them a few weeks ago."   
  
Percy though he saw Harry's eyes became a shade darker.   
  
"Where did you get the rest of the ingredients from?"   
  
"I took the knotgrass from the green-house, and...and I stole the rest from the potion classroom."   
  
"Why did you make it?"   
  
"I heard that Snape is going to test us on Polyjuice Potion, so I practised making it."   
  
"Where were you on 26 March from 9 to 9.30 P.M?"   
  
"I was on the quidditch pit with Ron. I let him fly my broom."   
  
"Thank you, Harry."   
  
"You're welcome." 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"He committed suicide, Percy. Used the _desino_ curse. A very difficult spell. His heart just stopped beating." Penelope read from the report.   
  
"How did you find him?"   
  
"A muggle that lived nearby reported seeing someone suspicious."   
  
"Impossible...why would he commit suicide?" Percy asked.   
  
"He ran away, Percy, that shows that he's guilty. And maybe he killed himself because he knew that he can't get away with it."   
  
"I still don't think it's him. This must have got something to do with Draco Malfoy."   
  
"Oh, come on Percy. It couldn't be Draco Malfoy. He didn't have enough time! I though we already fixed that."   
  
"There must be some way..."   
  
"Percy, it's Lucius Malfoy. Everything fits the profile. He didn't have any witness, and the hair, the thread of silk fit the profile. Further more, he had a reason to kill."   
  
"But Lucius won't use his hands to kill!" Percy argued back.   
  
"Then who do you think killed Lisa Turpin?"   
  
"I don't know. But I'm sure Draco Malfoy has something to do with the murder."   
  
"I already said that he didn't have enough..."   
  
"What if someone helped him?"   
  
"What?" Penelope stared at him, as if he's mad.   
  
"What if Malfoy's not the only one that killed Lisa Turpin? What if someone helped him?"   
  
"And who do you have in mind?"   
  
"Harry Potter." 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
_Draco, he came to me today.   
  
What? Why?   
  
They know about the potion.   
  
What do we do now?   
  
Just stay calm. They don't have anything on us. They have nothing. Nothing._

  
  


*~*~* 

  
Percy paced around the Gryffindor dorm entrance, trying to link everything up. Suddenly, he felt a pat on his shoulder and he yelled.   
  
"Hey! No need to be so jumpy."   
  
"Ron! I was waiting for you."   
  
"Me?"   
  
"Where were you on 26 March, from 9 to 9.30 P.M?"   
  
"I was flying."   
  
"Was Harry with you?"   
  
"He was watching me the whole time!"   
  
"Ron, I need to ask you something about Harry. It's very important, you have to tell me the truth, ok?" 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Ok, Mr. Creevey, I understand that you are very...aware of what is happening around Mr. Potter."   
  
"I...I just like to take his photos Sir. This isn't wrong, right?"   
  
"No, it is not wrong. But we'll like you to help us. Can you show me all the photos you have of Mr. Harry Potter?" 

  
  


*~*~* 

  
"Pen, I got it."   
  
"Got what?"   
  
"I can link Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter together. I know how they did it."   
  
"Are you sure? Do you have all the evidence?"   
  
"No. But I know how they did it. We'll just have to force it out of them." 

  
  


  
  


To be continued... 

  



	2. Answer

  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please sit down. You should know why you are here." Percy said, looking down at the two boys.   
  
"Why?"   
  
"We suspect that both of you are involved in the Lisa Turpin murder case and we hope you will cooperate with us."   
  
"Of course we'll cooperate."   
  
"Good. Well, we have a theory here, Mr. Potter, and it goes like this. You and Malfoy have planned this murder for a few months already. During this time, you, Mr. Potter, learnt the _desino_ curse and made the Polyjuice potion."   
  
"I don't know what you're talking about. I did not learn the spell. It's not even taught in Hogwarts."   
  
"That is why you used your invisibility cloak and took the book from the restricted section of the library. And because it's such a highly complicated spell, you took months to learn it."   
  
"How do you kow I have the invisibility cloak?"   
  
"Ronald Weasley provided the information. Ok, Mr. Malfoy...you went back home during the Christmas break to give the green silk cloak to Lucius Malfoy and told him to go to Hogwarts on 26 March to watch the quidditch match. You also told him to stay on 25 March, am I right?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"You took a strand of Lucius's hair and silk and put it on Lisa Turpin's body after you killed her, and you wanted Lucius to be in Hogwarts on 25 March to provide a killing motive, am I right?"   
  
"No." Draco replied coldly.   
  
"Ok, lets continue. Both of you chose a random student..."   


*~*~* 

  
  
_Harry, him.   
  
No...he's too big. You won't be able to carry him.   
  
What about that girl? The short one?   
  
No...she's...she's an orphan.   
  
Harry, do you know what random is? This can't work if you keep on..."   
  
Ok, what about that one. The girl with the black hair.   
  
Perfect._   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
"Both of you decided that your victim would be Lisa Turpin, and for the following weeks, you learned about her behavior, her activites, the names of her friends so that no one will suspect when you disguised as her."   
  
"How?" Harry asked, too calmly for Percy's comfort.   
  
"That's will come later on. Ok, on 25 March, the day before Lisa Turpin died, and the day Lucius came to Hogwarts, that's when you executed your plan."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_"Pansy, I'm sick, I don't think I'm going to eat."   
  
"Are you all right, Draco?"   
  
"I'll be fine. I just need some rest. Don't bother about me."_   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
"You pretended that you were sick, and when all the Slytherins went off, you sneaked out to meet Potter. At the same time, from Ronald Weasley's statement, Potter left early, though he was still late for supper."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_Harry hid under his invisibility cloak, his wand in his hand, knuckles turned white from his tight grip. As Lisa Turpin walked towards the library, he casted a spell, and the girl slumped to the ground, unconscious._   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
"That was a very brilliant move. You did not kill Lisa Turpin at that time, because you knew that Lucius Malfoy was in the Great Hall and had witnesses. You then carried Lisa Turpin to the same room where you had prepared the Polyjuice potion."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_"You are late."   
  
"Sorry. I took some time to persuade Pansy to leave."   
  
"Drink this."_   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
"You took some hair from Lisa Turpin to complete the Polyjuice, and Malfoy drank it. Then both of you went to the Great Hall separately. Nobody knew that Lisa Turpin was already missing because Malfoy pretended to be her. Nobody noticed anything strange about Lisa Turpin because both of you studied her carefully weeks ago and Malfoy acted really well."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_The corridors were filled with students as Draco tried to find his father. He suddenly spotted Lucius and walked nearer to him. He then tripped and knocked into him, and carefully lifted Lucius's sleeve up a little bit, enough to make him feel threatened._   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
"After the display, you vaguely told Miss Patil about Lucius having the dark mark to set up a killing motive for Lucius Malfoy. Brilliant acting, Malfoy, and you stayed in the Ravenclaw drom throughout the night, knowing very well that your friends wouldn't dare to disturb you, so they won't find out that you were missing."   
  
"The Polyjuice potion only worked for an hour." Draco retorted.   
  
"That is why Lisa Turpin kept on waking up in the night. In order to keep up with the disguise, you kept on drinking the potion from the bottle during the night. That is why Potter stole a lot of ingredients from Snape. You needed a large amount of the potion to make the disguise last. Then the next day, you told Miss. Brocklehurst that you were sick and did not want to go to the quidditch match. After that, you sneaked out to the quidditch locker."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_"Draco, I thought you're still in bed! I didn't saw you wake up."   
  
"I came early. And you slept like a pig, Vincent."_   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
"After supper that night, you went to celebrate with your friends because Slytherin won the quidditch match. At the same time, Potter left supper early with Ronald Weasley to play quidditch, am I right?"   
  
"Yes, you are right." Harry nodded.   
  
"You let Mr. Weasley try your broom, and you sat at the benches. But you did not stay there for long. You drank the Polyjuice that you had kept all along by your side and disguised into Lisa Turpin. Malfoy told you the Hufflepuff password during the day so you were able to sneak into bed and tricked everybody into believing that Lisa Turpin was still well. Later, you told Miss. Brocklehurst that you wanted to go to the library."   
  
"I was at the quidditch pit the whole time. Ron saw me."   
  
"Who Ron saw was a different person. It was actually Colin Creevey. You told Colin Creevey before supper that you're going to fly your broom, knowing very well that he was going to watch you play. You left before Mr. Creevey came. It was dark, so Ron though that Colin Creevey was you, and Colin thought that Ron was you. Brilliant, I must say. You came up with this yourself?"   
  
"Even if I wasn't there, there's still no prove that I killed Lisa Turpin." Harry snapped.   
  
"But that makes you a big suspect, Harry. You lied. So, after you told Miss. Brocklehurst that you wanted to go to the library, which was at 9 P.M, you went to the room where you hid the real Lisa Turpin. Then, you killed her. You lived in the muggle world, so you're more used to using muggle methods compared to magic. You strangled Lisa Turpin to death."   
  
"NO! I didn't!" Harry stood up abruptly, the chair falling to the floor.   
  
"At the same time, Malfoy left the Slytherin dorm at 9 P.M, and he went to the kitchen to get some drinks. But he didn't return after that. He went to meet you."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_"Draco, your hair."   
  
"Here."   
  
"Where are the drinks?"   
  
"Here. Is she dead?"   
  
"Yes. She's dead."_   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
You took Malfoy's hair and changed yourself into him, then you returned to the Slytherin dorm with the drinks at 9.30 P.M. This provided witnesses for Malfoy as he carried the body to the forbidden forest in your invisibility cloak. You, Potter, can't go out because for your safety, Headmaster Dumbledore had specially placed a ward that will tell him whether you are in the castle or not.   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_Draco walked to the forbidden forest, his breathing heavy and his shoulders aching from the weight he was carrying. He couldn't use magic because it would activate the wards. Dumping the body onto the ground, he rested for a while before running back. He only had a few minutes left before the rest of the wards were up._   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
"When you strangled her, you wore gloves, and then you put the body into a trashbag. That was why we couldn't get fingerprints. And Malfoy had to dump the body before 10 P.M because since Sirius Black got through Hogwarts's wards, they have increased the security and nobody was allowed to step a foot out and into Hogwarts after 10 P.M. At 10 P.M, you, Potter, went out to return the cups and then went to the quidditch pitch, and the real Malfoy came back at 10.15 P.M. By then, Colin Creevey was already gone, and when Ronald Weasley finished flying, you were already there. That was how you murdered Lisa Turpin."   
  
"What about Lucius? He committed suicide." Harry said, as he sat down again.   
  
"He didn't commit suicide, Harry. You killed him. Malfoy owled his father that Lisa Turpin told the Ministry she saw him having the dark mark, so he ran away. Malfoy knew where he was hiding and told you, and you killed him using the _desino_ curse."   
  
"You can't prove that we killed Lisa Turpin and Lucius Malfoy. It's all theory. There's no evidence at all. And why would I work with Malfoy? I hate him."   
  
"This, Potter, is the evidence."   
  
Harry and Draco looked the photo handed to them. It was a photo of them.   
  
"You lied, Harry. You know Draco. Both of you were friends since a year ago. This photo was taken by Colin Creevey last year."   
  
"Even if we know each other, that doesn't mean anything." Harry said, his eyes flashing with anger.   
  
"Penelope, take Mr. Potter to the other room and try to talk some sense into him."   
  
As Penelope led Harry out of the room, Percy turned to Draco, who was looking down, his hair covering his eyes.   
  
"Draco, we know that both of you did this. Don't try to lie. Harry killed Lisa Turpin and your father, you only helped. According to the wizardry law, the person who murdered someone would be sentenced to death. But you didn't kill anyone. If you cooperate with us, I promise that I'll help you."   
  
Draco looked up, his grey eyes staring back at him.   
  
"I'll cooperate."   
  
"Very good. Tell me everything you know."   
  
"I killed Lisa Turpin and Lucius Malfoy. Potter was never involved in this."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
Percy closed his weary eyes, feeling like his head had just been slammed into the Egypt pyramids. Suddenly, he felt a cool touch on his forehead and when he opened his eyes, he saw a cup in-front of him.   
  
"Cold chocolate milkshade." Penelope smiled.   
  
Percy thanked her and gladly took the drink.   
  
"Pen, what did Harry say?"   
  
"He said that he did everything and Malfoy was not involved in it. Yours?"   
  
"The same."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"I don't know..." Percy sighed.   
  
"Are you going back tomorrow to question them? The only thing we can do now is to wait for one of them to give in."   
  
"Actually, both of them already admitted they murdered someone, but the problem is that both denial the fact that the other person was also involved in it, which is impossible, because the murder must be done by two people!"   
  
"We're going to question them again tomorrow, right?"   
  
"Yes. And I'm going to get an answer this time. I want to know why they did it."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_Harry, we can't run away from this anymore.   
  
Don't worry, Draco. I told them I did it. They won't hurt you.   
  
No! Don't! You are not going to die...you won't...   
  
What did you tell them, Draco?   
  
I told them I did it.   
  
You idiot! You stupid, idiot... Why? Why? You never killed them.   
  
I don't want you to die, Harry. I don't want you to die.   
  
I have to pay for what I did. I should go to hell.   
  
Let me go with you. Don't leave me behind. Promise me.   
  
...I promise._   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
Penelop ran into the office, slamming the door open.   
  
"Percy...they...they killed themselves last night."   
  
"What?"   
  
"They cut their wrists. Excessive blood lost."   
  
"Shit! Shit, shit, shit!" Percy shouted, slaming his fist into table.   
  
"Percy, they admitted it. They left a note."   
  
"I don't care about that."   
  
"Then why are you so mad?"   
  
"They left...and I never got to find out why they did it."   
  
"Percy...I was thinking...what if they were lovers?" Penelope asked timidly.   
  
"What?" Percy stared back at her.   
  
"What if they were lovers? Draco was scared that his father would kill him if he found out that he was with Harry, so they killed Lisa Turpin to frame him."   
  
"And how do you know that?"   
  
"Well, you saw the way they behaved when we interrogated them. Both tried to take the blame and said that the other wasn't involved in the murder. And did you take a closer look at the photo? It's actually very...beautiful, the way they smiled and laughed at each other, and...they're holding hands."   
  
"I never thought of that." Percy mumbled, as he slowly saw the possibility behind Penelope's explaination.   
  
"It's just a guess. Maybe I'm wrong."   
  
"So...we'll never know why they killed Lisa Turpin and Lucius Malfoy..."   
  
"Well no matter what, I have to say that they are really very clever. This murder is perfect. Brilliant. And you're really brilliant too!" Penelope smiled.   
  
"It's just luck that I hate cabbages. If not, I'll probably miss the smell too."   
  
"Well, I'm going for lunch, want to come along?"   
  
"Oh course, Mrs. Weasley."   
  
"I told you before not to call me that while we're working!"   
  
"Oh come on, no one is listening."   
  


*~*~* 

  
  
_Harry, did I tell you before that I love you?   
  
No, you didn't.   
  
I love you.   
  
And I love you too, Draco. Go to sleep._   
  


  
  


End   
  
www.geocities.com/ff_ruz   



End file.
